The present invention relates to a glass antenna device for an automobile in which a feeder line drawing terminal is provided for connecting an antenna element in a glass antenna to a lead wire for a receiver feeder line.
It has been proposed to miniaturize a glass antenna system for an automobile by sealing an antenna line 70 of a metallic material in a laminated glass plate 71 and by attaching antenna peripheral circuit elements 72 and other components 73 at a cut portion 74 formed at a circumferential edge of the laminated glass plate 71 as in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 48681/1977 entitled "Antenna Window Glass" (refer prior art FIG. 14). However, the glass antenna as proposed has disadvantages as follows. When an antenna peripheral circuit element is directly installed in the rear window glass of an automobile, it is difficult to carry out soldering operations because the size of circuit elements is relatively small in comparison with the glass plate. It is difficult to attach the elements onto the rear window glass because a curved glass plate is generally used in consideration of the design of an automobile. When an antenna device is used for receiving radio waves having short wavelengths, the characteristic of the antenna device is influenced by accuracy in positioning of the circuit elements attached to the surface of the glass plate by soldering. It is difficult to obtain highly accurate dimensions, and scattering may result with respect to the performance of the antenna device. Further, it is not desirable to attach the circuit elements on the glass plate from the standpoint of appearance.
As a structure for connecting a power feeding line to a bus bar for an electric heating type defogger installed in the rear window of an automobile, it has been known to connect by soldering a connecting metal fitting having a high tensile strength to a power feeding part which is formed by printing silver paste in a predetermined pattern followed by baking it (refer to Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication 37182/1986 and Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 11,745/1972).